


Big Boss Man

by 13chapters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13chapters/pseuds/13chapters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is <i>not</i> crushing on his new boss.  Who's a guy.  With a gorgeous girlfriend. He <i>isn't</i>, he swears!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boss Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dugindeep).



**A/N:** MAJOR thanks to [](http://probing-grays.livejournal.com/profile)[**probing_grays**](http://probing-grays.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

This was written for my bb [](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/profile)[**dugindeep**](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/) based on the prompt _Flirting across the room during a party, discrete touching, move on to private place to DO IT :-P_ , although liberties were taken. I hope it's okay! For [](http://spnthreesome.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnthreesome**](http://spnthreesome.livejournal.com/).

* * *

Two weeks into his new job, the news that they’re being _reorganized_ filters through the office. A day later, Jared finds out he’s being shifted to a different team. It’s only been a couple weeks, so it shouldn’t really matter, but Jared is irrationally annoyed. He likes Mike, his team leader. Mike’s the guy that hired him. He’s kind of getting to know the people on his team, and they seem pretty cool.

“Sorry about this, man,” Mike says as he helps Jared stuff his files into a box.

Jared doesn’t want to seem overinvested, so he shrugs a little and tells Mike that it’s no big.

His box isn’t that heavy, so he carries it easily to the other side of the building. It’s chaotic there, too, with people moving and boxes cluttering the aisles between cubicles. Jared looks around for a moment before turning to a guy who looks like he just stepped off the cover of _Esquire_. He’s wearing a black suit, a white suit, and a pearl gray tie. Jared’s got on khakis and a polo shirt from Old Navy.

“Um, I’m looking for Jensen? I guess he’s my new manager.”

“I’m Jensen,” the guy in the suit says. When he smiles at Jared, the corners of his eyes crinkle.

 _Oh._

Jared hopes he isn’t going to have to dress up more now. Suits in his size are _expensive_.

::

Being on Jensen’s team is okay. His managerial style is pretty different from Mike’s. He’s more laid-back and laconic, where Mike was a micromanager.

“How are things going?” Jensen asks daily. He leans on the edge of Jared’s cubicle wall, looking down at him.

His smile is friendly and Jared smiles back, a bit nervously.

Sometimes he pulls his rolling chair over to Jared’s cubicle so they can go over his accounts together, make sure that everything’s under control. Jensen’s breath smells like coffee and cinnamon Altoids and there’s a faint smell of aftershave that fades away to nothing as the day progresses. Jensen leans close, presses their knees together. Jared doesn’t think much about it, he really doesn’t. They’re both tall guys and the cubicle isn’t very big.

From a distance, Jensen’s eyes look hazel, but up close like this, Jared can see that they’re more like an olive green.

::

Jared’s four weeks into working in Jensen’s team and things are going well. He’s finishing up a call with a vendor when he hears a sharp _clap clap_. He looks up to see a slender woman with long reddish brown hair curling around her neck, wearing a dark green dress standing on the other side of the cubicle bank.

“I’m taking everyone to lunch!” she announces loudly.

Jared thinks she was probably a cheerleader in high school. She claps her hands again and smiles, wide and bright.

The team lets out a holler.

“Who is that?” Jared quietly asks Renee, who sits in the next cubicle, as he grabs his jacket.

“That’s Danneel,” Renee tells him. “She’s the in-house rep from Armstrong. They give her some kind of crazy budget to keep our love. I think she takes our team out to lunch the most, though,” she adds, gesturing with a nod at Danneel. Twenty feet down the hallway, Danneel’s fingers are tangled with Jensen’s. He drops a kiss on her temple as they walk toward the elevator.

“Ah,” Jared says. “I see.”

Danneel takes them to the steakhouse a couple blocks away for lunch. It’s awesome, and Jensen even lets Danneel order them a couple of pitchers of beer.

Jared chats with Renee and with Andrea. Renee is old enough to be his mom, with three grandkids of her own, and she’s taken a motherly interest in Jared. She’s made a couple of not-so-subtle hints about how Andrea broke up with her boyfriend a few months ago, and might be interested in seeing someone new now.

Andrea is twenty-six. She has dark curls that escape from the bun she always pulls her hair into. She has big hazel eyes and thick eyebrows. She wears high heels every day and a gold necklace with a delicate _A_ charm dangling from it. She has a degree in marketing from UT, a minor in Spanish, and spent a semester studying in Buenos Aires. She once told Jared, laughing, that she could “kind of” dance the tango.

He spends most of the lunch trying not to look across the table, where Jensen and Danneel are engaged in a fierce battle of wit and forks as they laughingly steal food off each others’ plates.

::

“Do you think you could kiss a dude?” Jared asks his friend Matt, after a few shots of tequila one Saturday night. They’re playing pool at the bar in Matt’s old neighborhood. He’s still attached to it and refuses to check out other bars in his new neighborhood.

“Yeah,” Matt says, like it’s no big deal.

“Really?”

“Sure. I’d go gay for George Clooney. Or Tom Brady.” Matt is originally from Boston.

“Would you fuck them?”

Matt shrugs. “I’d see how good they were at kissing, first. If it’s looking like George is lousy in the sack – which I seriously doubt – I’d make up an excuse to leave. Tom, I don’t know. First of all, I don’t know why he’d fuck me in the first place, because he’s married to a Brazilian supermodel. Second, I’m not sure I could do a married guy. I’m not into cheating, man.”

“Wow, you have totally thought this through,” Jared says.

“You’re the one who brought it up,” Matt points out.

Jared changes the topic.

::

The office holiday party is not exactly the high point of Jared’s social calendar, but he figures he hasn’t been at the company long enough to blow it off. The idea of trying to find a date is too exhausting to take seriously, so he goes alone. He hasn’t had a girlfriend in almost two years and hasn’t met anyone he’s been really interested in for…well, awhile.

They’ve rented out an entire restaurant, an upscale Mexican place, so the food is actually really good, but it’s a cash bar, and Jared needs to drive anyway, so he can’t drink too much.

Danneel, apparently, has no issues with either of those things, and before they’ve even sat down for dinner she’s obviously tipsy. She’s wandering around, wearing a red dress in some kind of silky material that shows off her (awesome) cleavage, and spiky gold heels that make her legs look incredible. Jared can’t keep his eyes from drifting to her, especially when Jensen pries himself away from a conversation with the big bosses and slings an arm around her waist. He’s dressed in a dark gray suit, and a shirt and tie in cranberry red that almost matches Danneel’s dress. Jared thinks his hair has gotten longer in the time they’ve worked together, and it looks…nice. Danneel leans close to him and whispers in his ear. Jensen smiles.

“Who do you like, Jared?” asks Cesar, a guy on his team, who’s standing opposite Jared at a small circular table covered in a variety of appetizers.

“What?” Jared asks, alarmed. “No one!” The other guys around the table burst into laughter.

“For the _Super Bowl_ , dumbass,” Cesar says. “What did you think I meant?”

“Nothing,” Jared says with a laugh he thinks is pretty genuine-sounding. “I had just zoned out, I guess.”

“Oh, are we talking about football?” Danneel asks, slipping out of Jensen’s grasp. She walks around the table and squeezes herself in between Jared and Mark. “I am a _huge_ Saints fan.”

“Saints aren’t in the Super Bowl this year, Danneel,” Mark points out.

“I know,” she pouts. “Last year was _amazing_ though.” She reaches for a shrimp thing on the other side of the table. It’s apparently too much with the spiky heels, and she loses her balance. She leans into Jared for support, grabbing onto his right forearm, which is resting on the table.

“Had enough to drink?” Cesar teases her.

“I’m not drunk,” Danneel tells him. “You try walking around in these shoes, okay?”

“Then why do you do it?” Jared asks. She’s still holding onto his arm, just lightly now.

“Because they make my legs look _fantastic_ ,” she tells him archly.

“Can’t argue with that,” Mark says with a grin. Jared just grins and shakes his head.

“You don’t think so, Jared?” Danneel asks. He makes a show of leaning back, taking in her legs and – yeah, her ass, okay?

“They’re okay, I suppose,” he says.

She looks up at him. He sees the look in her eyes, her clear brown eyes focus in on him, and suddenly Jared thinks that Danneel maybe isn’t all that drunk after all. She holds a hand in front of her mouth, like she wants to whisper into his ear, and gestures that he needs to lean down so that she can reach. He obeys.

“You have a nice ass too, Jared.”

Jared shoots her a startled look. He can feel the heat rising as he blushes and he hopes no one notices in muted lights of the restaurant. Danneel pops another shrimp thing in her mouth and looks up at him innocently.

“What?” she says, with a grin. “It’s true!”

He just shakes his head and eats his own shrimp thing before wandering off to find a drink. Alcohol is clearly the only way he’s going to survive this evening.

::

An hour later, Jared is cursing himself for allowing himself to get so drunk. He is definitely not good to drive and he’s a little worried about how long it will take to get there. He pats his pocket and realizes his phone is missing.

“Fuck,” he says aloud.

“What’s wrong?”

Jared looks up to see Jensen standing a little off to his side. Danneel isn’t around, but Jared thinks she might have had a hand in Jensen’s current state of dishevelment. Jensen always looks so tidy in the office, but his hair is mussed and sticking up all over the place, and his tie is loosened and askew, the top button of his shirt unbuttoned.

“I don’t know where my phone is, and I can’t drive like this,” Jared tells him plaintively.

“Did you check your coat for your phone?” Jensen asks.

“Oh!” Jared says, impressed with Jensen’s analytical mind. “Good idea!” He turns and meanders back to the coat room. He’s rummaging around in his coat pocket – which does, it turns out, contain his phone – when he hears the soft click of the door to the coat room closing behind him.

Jensen is standing in the doorway.

“Oh, are you leaving?” Jared asks, feeling oddly disappointed, like he would if Jensen were a girl he was interested in, instead of his boss. Who’s also a guy.

Jensen just shakes his head.

“What do you think of Danneel?” he asks. He takes a step forward and gently takes hold of the edge of Jared’s sleeve. His eyes meet Jared’s and don’t drop away.

Jared stares at Jensen’s long fingers as they brush the hairs at his wrist. He feels heat run up the length of his arm.

“Um.” He clears his throat, wondering what the right answer could possibly be, if there is a right answer. “She’s nice. I like her.” He pauses. “She’s pretty.”

Jensen hums in agreement, and his fingers encircle Jared’s wrist.

“She thinks you’re hot, too,” he adds conversationally, like telling your coworker – your _subordinate_ – that your girlfriend thinks he’s hot is a perfectly normal thing to do.

“Really?” Jared asks. He feels frozen. Why is Jensen telling him this?

Jensen nods. “Really. And you know what else?” He takes a step closer to Jared, putting himself into Jared’s space.

“What else?” Jared asks, almost afraid of the answer.

“She’s not the only one.” And before Jared can register what that might mean, Jensen reaches up and kisses him.

It’s not like Jared had imagined it – and yeah, he’d imagined it a _lot_. It’s kind of weird, kissing someone who’s nearly as tall as he is. Jensen’s lips are as soft as any girl’s, but when Jared reaches up to cup his cheek, it’s _different_ (but not _bad_ ) to feel a faint growth of stubble.

Jared breaks away to breathe, but when he leans back in, Jensen stops him with a hand between their mouths.

“You really want this, Jared?” Jensen asks him. “You’re not just drunk and horny?”

Jared _is_ drunk and horny, but he’s pretty sure that yes, he really wants this. The alcohol is what helps him nod his head, though.

“I really want this,” he says, maybe a little louder than he intended. “Fuck, Jensen, been wanting this ever since I first saw you.”

Jensen’s response is to grab Jared’s lapels and shove him up against the door. Jared’s never been with anyone strong enough to do that, and he’s surprised to find it pretty fucking hot.

“What if someone wants their coat?” he wonders as Jensen works Jared’s shirt out from his pants, slipping his fingers under the wrinkled hem.

“They can wait,” Jensen growls. Leaving one hand spread wide against Jared’s back, he tangles the other in the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

It’s rougher this time. Jensen practically shoves his tongue into Jared’s mouth and the fierceness of the kiss is both shocking and insanely hot. When Jared tries to kiss back with equal intensity, Jensen pushes him harder against the door, and Jared can feel the hardness of Jensen’s dick through all their layers of clothing. Jared draws back to lean his head against the doorway and Jensen moves down to nip and suck at his neck. He’s going to look totally debauched the next day, but it’s hard to care too much when Jensen presses their cocks together, then shifts his hips, creating a friction that has Jared somewhat concerned he’s actually going to come in his pants.

“Never…never done this with a guy before,” Jared gets out. He feels pretty stupid admitting it, but it seems like something Jensen should know.

Jensen lifts an eyebrow and _shit_ , he’s beautiful.

“And you want your first time to be with us?” he asks.

“Us?” Jared repeats, bewildered.

“Me and Danneel,” Jensen clarifies.

Any coherency Jared had left is gone as he realizes what Jensen is suggesting. The best he can do is nod, eyes wide.

“We’re gonna make it so good, Jared,” Jensen says, gripping Jared’s arm and pulling him out of the coat room. Only later does Jared realize that he’s left his coat behind.

The cold night does damp Jared’s ardor a little, as does walking slowly so Jensen can text Danneel as they head toward the car.

Jared’s beginning to feel awkward by the time he gets into the passenger seat of Jensen’s car and has to push it back to the farthest setting in order to fit his legs. There’s no way to adjust a seat sexily.

“Having second thoughts?” Jensen asks, as he turns on the car and cranks up the heat.

Jared imagines Jensen and Danneel kissing, imagines _himself_ kissing Danneel, imagines Jensen’s cock. How it must taste. He shakes his head.

“No,” he says softly. “No second thoughts.”

“Good,” Jensen says, leaning over to kiss him. It’s gentler than before, but he bites at Jared’s lower lip as he pulls away and Jared’s heart is racing all over again. He’s about to go in for another kiss when he hears a knock at the window and jerks back hastily, a shot of adrenaline rushing through his body as it occurs to him that he’s making out with his _boss_ in a car parked in front of a restaurant filled with their coworkers and supervisors.

Fortunately, it’s Danneel, and the adrenaline spike barely has time to subside before she’s opening Jared’s door and climbing into his lap, taking off her ridiculous shoes and tossing them into the backseat along the way.

“Hi Danny,” Jensen says. “Ready to go?”

“Ready,” she agrees. She holds onto Jared’s shoulder and uses it as an anchor as she leans over the gearshift to kiss Jensen. It’s a long kiss, and Jared gets the feeling they’re showing off for him, so he doesn’t feel bad about watching. It’s, yeah, just a kiss, but it’s also the two hottest people he knows, and they’re right in front of him. It’s pretty much better than any of the illegally acquired porn on his computer, and holy shit, they want to fuck him.

Jensen and Danneel disentangle, and Jensen pulls out of the parking lot. Danneel turns to face Jared, her knees planted on either side of his thighs.

“Hi, Jared,” Danneel says.

“Hi, Danneel,” Jared says. He thinks he would feel awkward if it weren’t for Danneel’s breasts, which are pretty much in his face, and are highly distracting. They’re _awesome_ breasts and he can’t wait to get his hands (and mouth) on them.

She lowers herself down, sitting on Jared’s knees and wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him close.

“Jensen texted me to tell me you guys made out in the coat room,” she whispers, her lips against his. Jared nods jerkily. She snuggles closer to him, and he reaches around and holds her there, his hands on her ass.

“I’m sad I missed it,” she tells him. “I demand a repeat performance.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Jensen tells her, huffing out a laugh without lifting his eyes from the road. “Pretty sure you’ll have your chance soon enough.”

“He a good kisser?” Danneel asks.

“Find out for yourself,” Jensen suggests, this time flicking a glance over to meet her eyes.

Danneel doesn’t need any more of an invitation, and Jared immediately finds himself being pretty thoroughly kissed. The sensation of kissing a woman is a familiar one. It’s a bit of a relief after the newness of Jensen, and Jared quickly takes control and sets the tempo. He lifts one hand to cradle the back of her head, and lets the other wander under the hem of her skirt to crawl up the back of her thigh.

“Jesus Christ, your hands,” Danneel mutters, pulling away from the kiss to stretch against his body before she twists herself around so that she’s sitting on Jared’s lap. Jared gasps and can’t stop himself from letting out a little whine as she pushes her ass against his dick.

“You like that, Jared?” Danneel asks, doing it again.

“Oh, Jesus,” Jared growls, drawing one hand up to her left breast, fondling it through the silky fabric of her dress, and slipping the other under her skirt. He had intended to draw a gentle, teasing line over the fabric of her panties, and is surprised to find that she’s bare. _Fucking hell._ He’s _not_ surprised that she’s soaking wet, and he flicks lightly at her clit, then leans forward to suck and nip at the soft skin where her neck meets her shoulder.

“Fuck,” she gasps, throwing her head back. He rubs his finger up her slit, and circles her clit.

“She’s not wearing any underwear is she?” Jensen asks, as he pulls into the driveway of a pleasant but modest one-story home. In the darkness, it’s hard to tell what color it is, but Jared thinks it’s painted blue, or maybe gray.

“Didn’t think so.” Jensen shuts off the engine and traces a line up Danneel’s knee, pushing her skirt back as he goes, baring her legs. “When’d you take your panties off, Danneel?” He brushes against Jared’s finger as he runs his fingers down, dipping inside.

She makes a high-pitched little gasping noise before she can talk. “Hours ago,” she finally says. “They’re in my purse.”

“Hours ago?” Jared asks, confused.

“Wanted this for a long time,” Danneel tells him. Jared can hear the grin in her voice.

“A long time,” Jensen echoes, withdrawing his finger and licking it.

::

Inside the house, Jared thinks he would feel awkward if he weren’t so freaking turned on. He’s nearly sober now, and is aware that this could prove to be embarrassing in the morning. It’s just a little hard to care right now.

Danneel wraps her arms around Jared’s neck as soon as they’re inside, and although her attempts to pull herself up are less than successful, he gets what she’s trying to do. He picks her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Jared shuffles along after Jensen into the bedroom as Danneel works at his tie and buttons.

Jensen sits at the edge of the bed and just watches as Danneel slides back down to the floor and finally rids Jared of his shirt and tie. She eyes his chest appreciatively for a moment before turning on a small lamp on the far side of the bed and turning off the overhead light.

“Come here,” Jensen tells him. He pushes himself back further on the bed, and spreads his legs. He looks up at Jared through lowered lashes and in the low light, he’s incredibly beautiful. Jared can see Danneel’s grin out of the corner of his eye. He comes forward, kneels on the bed between Jensen’s legs, and pushes him down onto the soft off-white comforter, following him down.

The kiss starts out tentatively, which is ridiculous, considering that it’s nowhere near their first, Jared thinks. But it’s different, in the bedroom, with Danneel watching. The hesitation doesn’t last long, though, and it’s only a few moments before Jared is sucking bruises onto Jensen’s neck, and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He’s aware of Danneel, still wearing her silky dress, lying on her side on the bed, her head propped up on her hand as she watches, but it’s a shallow thing – it feels like the entire world has been reduced to Jensen; to touching him, feeling him, smelling him, _tasting_ him. He can feel how turned on Jensen is, his dick pressing into Jared’s thigh – which reminds him of how hard his _own_ dick is – as he leans down and covers Jensen with his body, licking and kissing and sucking down his throat and onto his chest.

“Ready to suck me, Jared?” Jensen finally asks, and Jared’s whole world seems to turn sideways with lust and desperation. There’s really only one answer he can possibly give.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Jared says.

It’s harder to get Jensen’s belt and pants open than he would have imagined, so Danneel reaches over to help. Her deft fingers make short work of the button that Jared had struggled with, and when Jared shoves Jensen’s underwear down, she reaches in and pulls Jensen’s dick out, her fingers loose around the base. Like she’s presenting it to Jared.

“Ready?” she asks Jared, encouragingly. He nods, and before he can second guess himself, he ducks low and takes the head of Jensen’s dick into his mouth and starts to suck.

It’s kind of weird. It just tastes like skin and musk and there’s a bitterness there, but Jared loves the way it fills his mouth, and he _really_ loves the gasping noise Jensen makes. He swirls his tongue around the head experimentally, pressing gently at the slit before pushing down, trying to get more of Jensen’s dick into his mouth. He doesn’t get that far – Jared isn’t going to be deepthroating anyone anytime soon – but he bobs back up sucking and Jensen moans. Encouraged, he repeats the motion, again, and then again. Jensen pushes a hand into Jared’s hair and Jared closes his eyes, resisting the urge to press back against Jensen’s hand like a cat.

“You’re doing great,” Danneel murmurs to Jared’s right. “Suck on his balls, he loves that.”

Obediently, Jared lifts off to lick and then suckle at Jensen’s balls, first one and then the other, cupping them gently. He slides his teeth gently against the sensitive skin and Jensen practically bucks into his mouth, letting out a groan.

“Oh, fuck, Jared,” Jensen mutters. It’s the first time Jensen’s spoken since Jared started, and a wave of relief that he’s doing okay, that he’s satisfying Jensen, washes over him. He leans back in with renewed effort, taking each ball into his mouth in turn, sucking and tonguing at them for a few minutes before he returns his attention to his dick. Jensen’s hand is still twisted in his hair and when Jared tries to bob up, he’s surprised to find that Jensen is holding him down.

 _Fuck._ Jared can’t move his head and it’s ridiculous. He’s almost in pain, he’s so turned on. No choice but to suck and lick at as much at as much of Jensen’s dick as he is allowed. Jensen shoves his other hand into Jared’s hair and takes control, pushing him up and down Jensen’s dick, faster and harder than Jared had done on his own.

“Yeah,” Jensen mutters. “Just…just like that, Jared. Perfect, Jay. Oh _god_. Fuck.”

Jared lets out a little whine that fades into a hum as Jensen uses his mouth. He thinks maybe he’s supposed to resist, but it’s pretty much the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him, and it doesn’t take too much time before Jensen is coming, hot and bitter into Jared’s mouth. Jared does his best to swallow it all, but a lot of it ends up dribbling down his chin, where he wipes it away. Jensen pulls Jared up alongside him, stroking his fingers through Jared’s hair.

“That was so good, Jared,” Jensen whispers, his breath hot on Jared’s cheek. “So good. You okay?”

Jared nods. He wants to kiss Jensen, but isn’t sure if Jensen would be into tasting his own come. Jensen resolves his uncertainty by leaning close and kissing Jared softly a couple times as he reaches down to fondle Jared’s dick through his suit pants. Jared has been hard for what feels like _forever_ , and he makes a somewhat embarrassing groaning sound at the touch, his eyes rolling back involuntarily.

Jensen pushes himself up to look at Danneel, on the other side of Jared.

“You want to fuck him now?” he asks her in a low voice.

“Oh yeah,” Danneel says. Jared can’t see her face, but her voice is breathy and eager. He feels the bed shift as she moves toward them.

Jensen looks back at him. “You’re going to fuck Danneel now, okay?”

Jared wets his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Danneel rises from her prone position to her knees. “Unzip me,” she tells Jared. He fumbles a bit with the hook and eye at the top of the zipper before he figures out what he’s doing. The zipper comes down easily, and Danneel is naked but for a lacy strapless bra that she deftly and quickly removes.

She straddles Jared’s waist and naked, her breasts are even more awesome than they were clothed. Jared just watches as Jensen climbs up behind her, and cups his hands around her breasts as Danneel gets Jared’s pants open.

It’s a relief to finally get his dick free and Jared unthinkingly bucks up once, causing Danneel to laugh. She looks over her shoulder at Jensen, who’s toying with her nipples.

“Get me a condom, babe?” she asks, and Jensen slips off to dig through a drawer. When he returns a few seconds later with the condom, he stretches out on the bed alongside Jared. With a practiced move, he rips open the foil and slowly and carefully, unrolls it over Jared’s dick.

The sensation of Jensen’s hand on him, with Danneel leaning over him, her fingers tracing down the line of his hips is almost too much for him right there, and he breaths out heavily.

“Ready?” Jensen asks. He’s still naked as he lies on the bed, watching.

“ _Been_ ready,” Jared grunts. “Come on, Danneel.”

She doesn’t need any more encouragement, and takes Jared’s dick into her hand and positions herself carefully before sliding down onto it. She leans forward and braces her hands on Jared’s shoulders as she takes a moment. Jared presses his head back against the pillow and flexes his feet, simultaneously relieved and shocked by the sudden heat and pressure. He reaches up to touch her back, stroking his hands up and down the length of her spine.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so hot,” Jensen tells her in a low voice. “Fuck him.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” she gasps out, as she begins to move against Jared. The rhythm she sets is slow and so intense that he can barely stand it. Jared’s eyes flutter closed. “Jesus, Jensen,” Danneel mutters, “Wait till he fucks you. You’re gonna love his dick.”

“Can’t wait,” Jensen says. “Can’t wait till I fuck him. You’ll be _so good_ for me, won’t you, Jared?” He draws a line down Jared’s cheekbone with his index finger as he speaks.

Jared shudders, both from the picture their words draw, and from Danneel’s movements, drawing him deeper into her as she arches back.

“Yes,” Jared whispers as Danneel lifts herself back up and then pushes back down, her movements picking up speed.

“Maybe in the morning, if you’re good,” Jensen says, like it’s a given that Jared will spend the night, will be willing in the morning. “That means you have to touch her,” Jensen says, and if Jared weren’t already flushed with exertion and lust, he’d be blushing, embarrassed that he needed to be told. It doesn’t occur to him to ask Jensen for help; he drops a hand down from her back to grip at her hip, his right thumb against the hood of her clit.

“Shit,” mutters Danneel.

“Faster,” Jensen tells him. Jared obeys, his thumb speeding up and adding pressure. Danneel lets out a high-pitched sigh and Jared uses his left hand to prop himself up to kiss her. The kiss is messy and open-mouthed, their mouths meeting between heavy breaths. After a moment, Jared’s arm gives out and he falls back against the bed.

Jared is pretty sure that Danneel is getting closer, her muscles tightening around Jared’s dick, and Jared thinks she’ll probably come first, but then Jensen leans over and licks a stripe up Jared’s neck and he is _done_. He comes with a ferocity that tenses all of his muscles and has lights shooting out from behind his eyes. Jared’s only vaguely aware of Danneel sliding off him with a whimper.

When he’s functional again, a few moments later, Jared rolls to his side to see Jensen on his knees, eating out Danneel. She’s gasping and shaking, her face turned toward Jared. It’s ridiculously fucking hot and even though he just came, he finds himself absently stroking his dick. Considering how close she was before, it’s no surprise that it’s only a minute before she’s shuddering through her own orgasm. Jensen twists around to give Jared a kiss that tastes of Danneel, and Jared finds himself licking at Jensen’s tongue, lapping up the flavor.

When Jared pulls away to catch his breath, he finds Danneel watching through hooded eyes.

“You’re coming back, right, Jared?” she asks. Jared looks at Jensen, who gives a slight nod.

“Yes,” he says. “Of course.”

“Of course he is,” Jensen says with a smile. “We’ll see you at work on Monday


End file.
